User blog:Joshuakrasinski/renet vs cable
Intro JOSH'S EPIC RAP BATTLES! RENET VS... CABLE BEGIN! Renet well lookie here it's the man from the future named cable, i would say that you win but you won't be able, listen terminator with the mechanical arm the winter soldier did it first, and when it comes to comic's you are the worst, your the daughter of cyclops and emma frost what happened to jean grey?, i'd take that couple anyday, you have anger issues and your now owned by disney the home of a mouse, what your gonna go into his clubhouse, cable just listen to facts, they only know you because of deadpool and that's just the facts, Cable your prissy ass can't handle me i am bad to the bone, cause when it comes badasses i take the throne, your a ditz more offensive then derpy hooves, when it comes to time traveling your just a noob. you design in the eighties that i liked, but your design in the reboot that's wasn't right, your design in that show was left to rot, not to mention that it was too much like peridot's, better leave while you can i hope your fast, cause i am about to go terminator on your ass, Renet okay now that was sexist you should be ashamed, and what kinda name is cable i'll tell you named after a tv service that's real lame, your think your edgy but we know that never works take a not for dc and go light and tame, i helped the turtles go back in time, now listen here to my rhymes, going back the future way before micheal j fox, all you do is suck deadpool's dick right off his socks, your too edgy even shadow the hedgehog could beat you, come on let's face it been there done that your nothing new, so face it cable your screwed, Cable i've been through too much saw my parents get killed, to kill you would mean my dreams fufilled, your more worse the firefist, your on my hitlist, trust me i saw this you won't be missed, too bland of a character that's what you are, in the series you never got far, you appeared in a saga please i appeared in the highest grossing r rated sequel, what makes you think that you are my equal?, damien wayne has nothing on this old timer all you are is a meatball, Renet that was just rude so let me set this straight, you consumed all your life with hate, i don't see what deadpool ever saw in you to give you help, you got him killed so i will beat you with my baton and make you yelp, came to the future to kill a kid but deadpool proved you didn't need to. i don't care about your movie not at all, now stand and listen time for to fall. although aren't you dead in the comics that is what i thought, plus your actor also played thanos he is something your not, now i will send you to the jurassic period caveman will tie you in a knot, Outro WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! JOSH'S *GET"S REMIXED* EPIC RAP BATTLES! Category:Blog posts